


Draft Book - KnB - Beyond Zone: Limitless

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: Draft Logs [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, GoM and the Limitless Zone, Other, To update after scrub, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: Immature KnB draft for a multi-chapter story.Differences finally set aside and resuming once more with a friendship centred upon basketball, the Generation of Miracles (Kagami Taiga officially included) takes on another path as a team. Officially drafted to be part of the national team that would represent Japan in a new international competition, each member works to push themselves to their limits in achieving a similar goal all for the love of the sport, and their mutual respect for each other.Only to discover that there's a level even higher than the Zone they've all managed to touch upon thus far...





	Draft Book - KnB - Beyond Zone: Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as a complete SINGLE chapter. The draft was actually 20 pages long...originally, that is. I honestly don't know if I will ever write this, so, if anyone wants to use it, or collab, message me maybe?

//Placeholder.

//When I was enamored with the anime last year.

//Previous draft last edit was October 1st, year 2017.

//Check back for the draft. I'll scrub it clean first.

* * *

//UPDATE: the draft has been scrubbed.

//I'm leaving the spaces where they are.

 

(After practice)

(Kuroko seen receiving a call on the phone)

Tet: Daiki-kun. O-yah. Routa-kun told me about it. I’ll finish practice that day then head over. A 3-on-3 sounds nice at this weather.

K: Who are you talking to? And talking about basketball? New friends?

T: New…friends? What are you saying? It’s my old teammates.

K: E-eh? Old…team…mates…? *gets to thinking* Da-i-ki *gets hits by realization* Daiki Aomine!? Ry-ou-ta-- KISE RYOUTA??

T: *just smiles*

K: Since when had you been on first name basis with the Generation of Miracles??!!

T: *thinks about it* I think it was Seijuro-kun who started it. *narrates* It wasn’t surprising that Atsushi-kun picked it up just because he started calling us all by our first names, but then Ryouta-kun liked it, then persuaded me and Daiki-kun to do the same. Shintarou-kun was the last one to give. Reluctant he was but he seemed to not have a choice since Seijuro was not letting it up. *smiles* I guess it would be normal. Since we had been good friends for a while now. Or maybe it’s just an excuse. We have just become close again lately since Vorpal Swords.

K: *realizes* Come to think of it…you all have been making a habit of meeting up at least once a month. You disappear to play basketball with them often.

T: Well we don’t necessarily just play basketball nowadays.

K: E-eh??

T: *thinks before showing him pictures on his phone* 

K *is shocked* Wha-what are these!!??

T: *scrolls through his phone pictures while Kagami seems to have been hit by spear every time* This one was when we went to Daiki-kun’s school to help him out with the school booth.

This one was when we went to Atsushi’s town to have a hot springs overnight party.

This one was when we visited Shintarou-kun to help him out with his mini-basketball clinic with the kids.

This one was when we visited Seijuro-kun’s estate in Kyoto and attended his father’s party.

K: WHY WAS I NOT INVITED!!

T: *continues* And then--

*their other teammates rush in with the latest issue of a posh fashion magazine*

TM1: K-Kuroko!!! IS THIS FOR REAL!!!???

TM2: YOU ARE ON THE COVER OF A TEEN’S FASHION MAGAZINE!!

K: *in utter disbelief* WWWWHHHHAAATTTTT!!!???

*they check the magazine out*

K: Thi-this… *shows Kuroko the magazine cover with him and the GoM posing with basketballs and a trendy outfits, all looking good* You look good on this!! *pointspoints* *cover reads: Hardcourt Hotties - the Generation of Miracles at being hardcore heartthrobs: An interview*

T: Oh that? It was last week. We visited Ryouta-kun at his modeling job and got to part-time since they needed a few extras. *acts as if that was nothing, fixing his things*

K: E-Extras??

Everyone: *has opened the magazine and found Kuroko’s picture, holding a ball and tipping his chin to one side while being surrounded by hot female models who have fingers sliding up his throat and jaw, on his chest and appearing to strip him of his shirt* *in utter disbelief* These. Are. HOT WOMEN! S-sugoi!! You should introduce us to these model friends of yours!

T: *corrects* They aren’t my model friends. They are Ryouta-kun’s.

K: More importantly ---HOW COULD YOU EVEN MAKE A FACE LIKE THAT!! *points at more*

T: *pauses but then smiles*

\-----------

 

Kise’s school where the magazine was being talked about: Spreads - GoM in the shower, the hoodie squad, on food and perfection.

~~~~~~~~

Same at the other GoM schools.

~~~~~~~~

 

Himuro: Looking good here Atsushi…

Mura: … *munches on chips*

  
  


*the Japanese Edu Ministry talking about the new international bball competition and thinking of no other suitable starting team but the GoM, following their success with the Jabberwock*

~~~~~

*Riko receives the news and goes to the court**sees the Seirin Team practicing and eyes Kagami and Kuroko* 

Riko: *smiles* All right!

*the team stops seeing Riko*

SM: Riko.

Tai: Coach.

Riko: Hey listen up! I have some news...

~~~~~

Elsewhere, the GoM are getting visited by a rep of the Japanese Edu Ministry. Their coaches receive the news while the GoM are practicing.

~~~~~

Seirin: What?!?

*Kuroko just stares while Kagami's face becomes serious*

Riko: You heard me right. The Ministry has decided to focus on the international basketball games moving forward and will be focusing on building up a team of our strongest.

SM: Strongest. *realizes. Everyone likewise realizes* 

Another SM: You don't mean.

Riko: Of course. *crosses arms* It's a very logical choice. After their performances within the last years, it's normal. And since Vorpal Swords, the choice for starters have been undeniable. *imagines the GoM* But they aren't the only ones playing in the team. *eyes Kaga and Kuroko**everyone follows her stare*

Kaga: *points to self* ??

Riko: Bakagami! You are slow to follow!! *is angered* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT FOR!?

*Kagami gets a scolding while Kuroko watches; no one notices he's gone*

SM: Coach coach! Stop! You're gonna kill him!!

SM: *tries to pry the two apart*

Other SM: They are very energetic...

*Other Seirin members agree*

Kaga: *still peeling off Riko as she pulls at his cheek* Wheere's Khurokho?

*everyone suddenly notices*

SM: *looks to the spot where he was but finds him gone*

Everyone: Whoa...he's done it again.

~~~~~

Outside. Kuroko is reading a text then receives a call from Akashi.

Kuroko: *listens* Hello, Seijuro-kun? Yes...I have heard.

~~~~~

*The TV erupts with news about the international high school bball team being chosen, the GoM led by Akashi to spearhead the efforts*

~~~~~

The week after. The GoM are seen meeting up minus Kuroko at a bus stop, Aomine greeted by Kise while Mido, Akashi and Mura wait for him. Daiki is late again.

~~~~~

(This part is the part where Riko announces that the GoM are going to join them for practice)

"The top five schools last Winter Cup will get to host them. That includes Touo, Kaijou, Shoutaku, Rakuzan and of course Seirin. Since we won, we get first dibs on the privilege."

 

Seirin: Inter-School Visitation Program?

R: *announcing* That’s right! As part of the National Schools’ efforts to ensure our International High School Basketball Team’s success, and also to pick the most suitable coach to handle them abroad, it was decided by the board that the Generation of Miracles members be joining the top five schools’ practices for a week each. This week, since we had the Winter Cup last time, we get first dibs on the task. 

*looks at Taiga* Call it an acclimatization stage for you too Kagami, since you will be basically joining their roster alongside Kuroko. *Kagami is thinking how this may not be like it had been during the VS’ occasion**Riko notices him making a face but does not comment, turns to the team instead* They do want to make a solid team and might scout out additional support members from each school too so everybody is expected to do their best. *Seirin is ecstatic about the opportunity, though Kagami at this point has doubts*

*after that talk, Kagami gets Riko aside*

Kaga: Uhm, coach.

*Kuroko is seen at the background, observing*  

\-----------

(Next day)

SM: *while the basketball team is off to the gym, Kagami with them* I wonder when they’ll arrive to join us? They’ll be housed at the dorms I was told but a friend of mine there said they had not checked in yet.

How about you Kagami? Do you have updates?

K: Eh? *scratches cheek* How am I to know? At the moment I don’t even know where Kuroko is…

Riko: Come on you lot. Just because they’re the Generation of Miracles, does not mean we should get all excited. *continues walking towards the gym and enters* They’ll get here when they get *pauses as the team pauses before turning to look back at what Kagami and the rest are looking at* here.

Seirin: *sees the GoM already doing stretches on the floor* THEY ARE ALREADY HERE!

Kise: Jah! *waves from where he is bending, reaching for his toes* Good morning everyone!

Aoi: *just stretching to one side of Kise* *without looking* Yo. Morning.

Murasakibara: *just yawns and slowly says* Hey.

SM: Since when had you guys come in??!

Kuroko: I’m here too. 

*everyone in Seirin reacts*

K: Kuroko. You were early?

Daiki: Can’t be helped. *sits up but in a lazy and sprawled manner* He asked us to be here at dawn so we can get a head start.

R: He? *looks where Daiki gestured at the figure of Akashi talking with Midorima at a distance, somehow appearing like they had not noticed the others coming in just yet, their backs turned*

K: If it is Seijuro’s request, it usually is absolute. *just mimicking the line*

Kise: Seijurocchi can be pretty frightening.

Daiki: *smirks while Murasakibara yawns again*

Muro: Too early.

Kise: There there Atsushicchi. *grins*

SM: *whispers to Riko* Even here he is very imposing. He really comes off as strong doesn’t he?

K: You got that right. *Kuroko just listens in the background*

R: *whispers back* It’s understandable, since he is the captain of the Generation of Miracles. In some way you need to be very capable in order to earn their respect and command them at least.

*Seijuro notices then Seirin team and smiles, walking over, the rest of the GoM standing up**Mido’s lucky item is a hair tie which he uses to secure his bangs off his forehead* *Kise and Daiki are still stretching their arms while standing up**he stands before Riko and bows in respect*

Seijuro: It has been a while since we have seen each other. I guess this week we are in your care? *straightens up* What are we starting with today?

Riko: *is a bit overwhelmed at first that Akashi was so polite, then recovers* Ah. Well. We need to run.

\-----------

The Seirin Team running alongside the GoM, but on the opposite side of the track, with Seijuro leading the Miracles.

R: *nudges at Kagami, noticing Kuroko already with the other GoMs in pace* Go join them. 

K: Wh-what?

R: You heard me. This is a good time to ensure that you connect with them (build camaraderie). You will be playing alongside them for internationals after all.

K: Oh. Oh right. *runs to join Tetsu’s side*

SM: They feel really intimidating. I mean look at their batch. With Kagami and Kuroko, they’re impressive. Like well-oiled machines.

R: *measures each member* They are. Only goes to show how they have taken good care of their bodies, to maintain it in top shape. I’ve never seen a finer set of physique.

SM: *beside Aoi* *thinks* He’s scary. So scary.

SM: *beside Kise* *thinks* They are already so energetic even if they had started very early today.

SM: *beside Muro who is yawning again, but had tied his hair back* … *sweatdrops**Mido is no less intimidating as well*

*suddenly, someone calls* “Ball! Incoming!” *soccer ball flies towards the team’s direction*

Kise: I got it! *everyone spreads, while Kise receives the soccer ball pass by moving back to gently stop it with his head, dropping it to his chest down his legs from where he spin-kicks it back* There you go!!

“Thank you!”

Kise: You’re welcome!! *waves enthusiastically*

Mido: *pushes glasses up* Good reflexes.

Kise: Thanks Shintaroucchi. *grins*

Seirin members including Kagami: So…awesome!

Daiki: *smirks again* It’s expected. Ryouta was a regular at all the sports clubs he joined in Teiko.

*Seirin members easily impressed*

Kise: Daikicchi you’re exaggerating. *sweatdrops*

Aoi: Your attempts at being humble are a flop.

Kise: So mean.

Aka: *chuckles then turns to resume running* Come on everyone. Let’s get back to it shall we?

Muro: So early… *runs forward with Mido*

K: Come on Kagami-kun.

Kaga: Oh. Yeah. *runs after the GoM*

Daiki: *to Kise* If you’d challenge me to any sport other than bball, I’ll lose.

Kise: What are you saying? I’m rusty at other sports.

D: *hooks an arm around Kise to pull him close as they ran* Liar! *ruffles his hair*

Kise: Hey!

Mido: *annoyed that they had been fooling around again* Idiots. Don’t push us all off the track.

R: *thinking as she watches them* These are special beings. They are…indeed miracles. They were good as monsters, what more now that they are enjoying themselves?

\-----------

(At the gym, people already practicing, some Seirin members doing runs while the GoM are scattered about. Riko to one end.)

Daiki: *seeing Kise then Akashi then Midorima far off in a line hatches up a plan, snickering* IN-CO-MIIINNGGG!! *throws the bball dodgeball style*

Kise: *evades* Whoa!

*Akashi just ducks and the ball passes him by* *Midorima does not evade and casually just pushes his glasses up anticipating that Muro will catch the ball and he does* *Seirin Team is shocked*

Daiki: *calls out laughingly* Oh sorry! It slipped!! *grins*

Mido: *gets the ball from Muro* May I borrow that. *does a High Projectile Three*

Kaga: He missed? *to their surprise, Mido was actually aiming at Daiki* 

Daiki: Oh it’s on! *grins and pulls back* Ryouta! *Kise joins in and does a mimic of Kuroko’s Ignite Pass*

Kuroko: *anticipates the shot and returns it, Muro and Mido stepping aside* 

R: *is at a loss what to do*

Aka: *had left the battle and had stood aside, noticing Riko with the bball in her had* Excuse me, Coach. May I borrow that? 

R: Uh. Sure. *hesitates*

Aka: *takes the ball and bounces it once in his palm, waiting for something then throws it full strength* *headshots Daiki, the ball bouncing off to headshot Ryouta, the flies to hit Tetsu, then Muro then finally bounces off Mido*

Mido: *with no feeling whatsoever* Ouch.

Daiki: Seijuro!! THAT HURT DAMNIT!!

Kise: *in tears* Seijurocchi, my head…

Muro: *scratches the lump*

Kuroko: *is down, having been hit on the forehead*

Aka: *sternly* Quit it or I’ll make a pass again. *looms*

GoM: *shakes* So scary…

Aka: The nerve you have fooling around on someone else’s turf. Learn to respect that. *glares menacingly at them*

Seirin: *is also pale* He’s bristling! So scary…

*Daiki and Kise in a line, apologizing at the same time*

Daiki: Sorry.

Kise: Sorry Seijurocchi.

*Mido and Muro now also in a line with them and with their respective bumps on the head*

Muro: Sorry. Don’t be mad Seicchin. 

Mido: In my defense, I didn’t start it. *pushes glasses up while Aka is bristling like a fox at all of them*

*Kagami and some of the other Seirin members go to check on Tetsu*

Kaga: Hey Kuroko…

SM: That was a fatal shot. 

SM: Is he even alive??

Aka: *to Riko, bows*

R: *flusters* Ah-AH! Wai- Wait Akashi-kun--

Aka: *still in that pose, interjecting* My apologies. They can get a bit rowdy. 

R: E-Er…I think it was okay.

*SM all think her to be getting a change of heart, not getting angry at the fooling around*

Aka: So what’s next Coach?

\-----------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*After practice**as the GoM were finishing up*   
Kise: Ah. Anoh... Shintaroucchi and I saw a convenience store near the dorms where we were supposed to stay.   
*everyone's ears perk up, even Kuroko peeks to see*   
At:*leans his chin over Aka's head while the other fixes his things**looks like a hanging panda**Aka is texting**complains* I wanna go. I wanna eat something, Seichin.   
Ak: *smiles and pats the GoM giant*   
Dai: We should all go. I mean it's been a while yeah? *grins*   
Ka: *does not understand at all* What are you guys~   
Ku: We should celebrate.   
Mido: Anywhere's fine, but I suppose it would be more significant there..   
Ki: We should! Seijurocchi what do you think? To officially make the welcome and celebrate!   
Kaga: *is excluded from the convo and confused* Celebrate what??   
Tetsu: *joins in, nonchalantly* Celebrate!   
Dai: Yeah. We haven't done that yet with Taiga.   
Ka: *suddenly taken aback* Wh-why call me by my first name all of the sudden!!! And someone explain to me already!!   
Da and Ki: *is already beginning a chant with the confused redhead just getting unnerved**everyone is seen agreeing with Akashi finally saying yes*

Aka: I’m all right with it if it has been decided.

*Everyone screams yush! While Kagami stays baffled, sweatdropping*

Ka: They are not listening to me at all.   
~~~   
*at the convenience store, Sei treats them to ice cream which was a lot and Kagami had the same reaction as Kise had during his own “celebration”*   
Ka: Wha-What is this supposed to mean!!? *eye twitching* AND YOU EVEN BOUGHT A WHOLE SUPPLY!! *looks at Akashi who is helping Atsushi open a box of Maiubo*   
*When he turns, Daiki and Kise are already rummaging through the box of ice cream* 

D: So much ice cream. Hey look Ryouta.  [ Häagen-Dazs ](https://twitter.com/HaagenDazs_US?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor) .

Ki: Seijurocchi will we be able to eat all this? *Aka feeding Ats wafers from a bag* Aka: We should be.  Taiga can help. 

*Kagami unnerved at being called by his first name again**Mido has joined rummaging through the ice cream too* 

Mido: I want strawberry. It should be my lucky fruit.

Kise: I think there's some at the bottom, but really Shintaroucchi. How can you believe that horoscope thing still anyway?

Dai: *pulls out two flavors and eyeing each* Seasalt caramel and plain vanilla. Kaga: *thinks* They’re...acting like children at an ice cream parlor.

*Kagami is baffled when Kuroko hands him a popsicle*   
Kuro: Congratulations Kagami-kun.   
Kaga: *is stunned by Kuroko's sudden intrusion* HONESTLY DON'T DO THAT!!   
*sees the ice cream though and accepts it* I don't really know what you are congratulating me for.   
*in the background**Mido talks about the lucky flavor tomorrow for Aka while the latter is opening his ice cream* 

Kise:*is asking Murasakibara for a bite of his food* I wanna try! *but while Muro feeds food into Kise's open mouth, Daiki steals**Kise tearing up* Daikicchi no fair! Daiki: *nodding* That’s good. 

Ats: *with a lazy grin* Right? 

Kise: *cannot get over it* I want one! I want one!! *whines so Muro feeds him another but Daiki steals it again**Kise this time does cry*   
*Kagami is baffled as the GoM continue*   
Kaga: *sweatdropping* I...I don't get it. Is this normally how they would behave? *Kise is now seen telling Akashi* 

Kise: Daikicchi is bullying me again!   
Dai: I have not!   
Ats: Seichin can I get more Maiubo?   
Mido: *is breaking a nerve* Bakaryouta you are stepping on my toe! *has been shoved aside by a complaining Kise, clinging to Akashi*   
Ka: I don't get this at all.   
Tetsuya: You don't have to. *smiles, looking at his teammates* Just know this. Moving forward into the Internationals, please feel free to no longer be alone...   
Taiga-kun.   
~~~~~   
*GoM reminiscing about Teiko before their three championships*   
Ka: *when things were finally reminded/explained to him* So that's why...*looks at the ice cream and its significance**can’t help but smile*   
Dai: *slides a Popsicle down Taiga’s back and the other shivers* 

Tai: GAH!!! AOMINE!!!

Dai: *laughs*

Mido: Don’t give Tetsuya ideas about that. *Tetsuya is seen preparing popsicles on the side*

Dai: *getting over his joke, leans back on the bench and stretches* It's been a while!

Kise: *nods and bites onto his stick of ice cream**Seijuro listens* 

Dai: We hadn't done this since Middle School. Well. Since the second year that is. *smirks* How easy it is to forget the simpler things I guess. When you are so full of yourself.   
*GoM is quietly joining the reminiscing up until Kuroko slides ice cream down both Taiga and Daiki’s backs*

Dai and Tai: *both shiver uncontrollably then turn to Kuroko**Kise laughs out loud*

Mido: Tsk. Children.

Tai: WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA!!

Dai: YOU DID IT AGAIN!!

Tet: You’re both being too formal for the occasion.

*Tai and Dai both put Tetsu in a headlock and look like they are choking him*

Tet: *with no emotion* Don’t kill me. Please.

Kise: *is trying to stop them* Tetsuyacchi is turning paler than usual! Seijurocchi! Stop them!

Aka: He got himself into that though.

*Ats' stomach growls and everybody stops**turns to him*   
Ats: Seichinnnn...I'm hungry.   
Everyone: *in unison* Where does all of that food go?   
Ka: You’re a horde of ridiculous monsters! *starts laughing and Tetsu notices how happy he looks* 

~~~~~~

*Riko and the others on their way to the gym*

Ri: *determined* All-right! Today I’ll have the Generation of Miracles do a special training!

SM: Somehow that sounds dangerous.

Ri: *is still maintaining enthusiasm* I’m sure that with their caliber they’ll be able to do great at this! I’ll expect nothing less so Kagami and Kuroko better make sure to handle their share! *is scheming*

Seirin: *all gloomy* She has evil intentions…

Ri: *sobers down and actually reveals why she intends to put them under the regimen* I actually hope that with this, Kagami gets comfortable. It’s not like that instance with Jabberwock anymore. This time, the commitment would be farther than that. *is thinking out loud*

SM: Coach…

Ri: You know, I had a conversation with Kagami after my announcement about the Inter-School Visitation Program. He realized that since our victory during the Winter Cup, Kuroko’s friendship with his former teammates had returned to normal and the bonds between them are growing stronger to the point that Kuroko is deviating more and more towards them again. It’s understandable though. They have been great friends even before all this happened between them. 

SM1: Don’t tell me he’s scared of losing his friendship with Kuroko.

SM2: That isn’t gonna happen though right? I mean, they are the Light and Shadow. Kuroko belongs to Seirin now and he said it himself that he likes playing bball here.

Ri: *stops and quiets them down* It’s not that! That isn’t the thing that is troubling Kagami. In a sense he knows where Kuroko’s loyalty falls as far as games are concerned. It’s a different thing…

Ri: *clarifies* it’s about acceptance.

Seirin: Acceptance?

Ri: I know it might be just paranoia on his part, but I can understand how it might be frustrating him. I mean, the Miracles although they had acknowledged him as an athlete, a rival, a competition even, had not acknowledged him fully as “one of them”. He is his own man, but we are talking about him getting integrated into the fold of the Miracles for Internationals. In a sense, he feels like he is a stray among their circle. The only link he has with them is Kuroko. But Kuroko is jiving real well with his former group and Kagami…he feels alone.

*Seirin look at each other and somehow understand*

Ri: That’s why I intend to ease him into the transition with the Miracles! I’ll have them work well together to the point that Kagami needs not worry! *determined* This is my game play!

*they here sounds of yelling and bball nearing the gym*

SM: There are…people at the gym already?

Ri: *is curious so walks over there*

*arrives to see Kagami fly past her, catching a pass and throwing it back**Seirin is rather surprised*

[One side: Kagami, Mido, Muro 

Other side: Daiki, Kuroko, Kise]

Tai: DAIKI!! *the first name basis is noticed at this point*

*Dai catches the pass and flings it to Mido who shoots it upwards in a pass to Kuroko**Kuroko tries an ignite pass with his other hand but it goes off tangent to his surprise*

Mido: It curved the wrong way!

Kaga: *attempts to save that pass*

Ats: *manages to get there in time to catch the misdirected ignite pass* GRAAHHH!!! 

Kise: *passes it to Kise who tosses it to Kuroko* Tetsuyacchi! CATCH!

Kuroko: *does another ignite pass but it slips off again*

*Riko sees Kagami in full concentration* Kaga: Damn… *chases after the wayward pass* Tetsu! Mind your aim!!

Aka: *approaches the Seirin team* Good morning Coach.

Ri: Ah. Akashi-san.

Ak: I hope you don’t mind. We could not sleep so everyone was up and about quite early. We all decided to head here and help Tetsuya with a few passes that he’s been working on.

Ri: Ah, I see. *looks at how Taiga is grinning while exchanging passes* It seems that I should not be worried after all.

Aka: Contrary to our misbehavior the last few, please don’t think we are such inconsiderate bastards. 

Ri: *is stunned that Akashi knows her concerns* I didn’t say…

Aka: *smiles and looks at the GoM* Taiga has done his share and he is…a friend after all. On top of that he has helped us all. Such a discomfort between friends should not exist correct?

Ka: That one’s better Tetsuya!

Kise: The pass was off just by a smaller margin this time! You’ll get the hang of it soon Tetsuyacchi!

Te: *smiles at the encouragement* Yes. Thanks.

~~~~~~~

Ri: Okay! Seirin team! Do your warm ups! *turns to the GoM who had just finished their rounds of passes* As for you lot, I have my father coming over to give you all a physical to see how your bodies are doing.

Da: *scratches inside his ear* Must we all strip down naked?

Aka: *is pissed off again*

Kise: Daikicchi! You’re being a pervert!

Kaga: Baka! Where’s your head anyway?

Tet: It’s between his legs sometimes.

*Mido just sighs, pushing glasses up while Muro looks elsewhere, not caring really*

~~~~~~~

*the GoM stripped down except for their shorts**Muro yawns*

Mido: Are you really going to be sleepy all day?

Muro: I can’t help it. I was up earlier than the rest of you.

Mido: Only because you were looking for snacks again.

*Dai and Taiga are having a competition as to who looks buffed better*

Kise: *is trying to stop them with Kuroko* Please calm down Daikicchi, Taigacchi.

Kuro: Such complete muscleheads. Idiots.

Aka: Hey stop that.

*Dai and Taiga are hit on the nerves and clench fists**Ri has that look and sighs into seriousness*

Ri: Okay. Line up and let’s do this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~

Dai: It’s all because of Momoi. Lately she’s been nagging me too much about my recklessness she already reminds me of my mother.

Kise: She has been at my school arguing with my captain and nagging me about taking care of myself more too; she reminds me of my sisters.

*both sigh**notices Mido, Muro and Aka sweatdropping*

Dai: Oi don’t tell me…

Kise: That she has been to your schools too!

*the three brood*

Aka: I think I talked to her a couple of times in the last few months.

Mido: She has brought me a few of my lucky items. But yeah she has nagged me.

Ats: …

Ats: She has learned to cook very well lately.

*GoM are shocked**they turn to Tetsu*

Dai: Has she been here?

Ats: Tell us Tetsucchin…

 

~~~~~~

 

Aka: *to Riko* You better be prepared.

Ri: What?

Aka: I sense something is bound to happen.

 

~~~~~~

*practice zone game*

*Kise makes a Formless Shot + High Projectile Three from beyond the other end line of the court as he was trying to catch the ball, sinks it*

Dai: Wha- *turns to Kise* NICE ONE! *grins but then suddenly notices something wrong**So does Kuroko and the others**Riko gapes*

Kise: Daikicchi… Tetsu...cchi… *feels faint and the world spins around him suddenly**he had been in Zone+PC mode* I… *falls on his knees then collapses*

Dai: RYOUTA!!

Momoi: *who has joined them* KI-CHAANNN!!

 

\-----

Kise on the hospital bed, is finding it hard to breathe and tosses.

Momoi: *in a saddened state while talking to someone on the phone* They're observing him. He still can't breathe on his own according to the doctor and his blood pressure is not going down at all. They said he is prone to getting a stroke at this point and they can't tell us what is indeed wrong. *sobs* I'm...I'm very worried for Ki-chan. The medication seems to not work at all. What if...what if… *cries more*

~~~~

Himuro watching Atsushi who was not himself. Takao looking at Midorima. Akashi is talking with someone and is displeased.

Akashi: I don't care. Get me your best private doctor-

Elsewhere, Aomine is worried. So Taiga decides to talk to him, arriving with Kuroko.

  
  


~~~~~~

*Aomine at his school feels restless* *His captain notices*

Capt: Aomine.

Ao: Eh?

Capt: Go. I know you’re worried so…

Ao: *without letting that finish* Yes! Thank you captain!

T.M: You are letting him skip practice?

Capt: Just this time. He won’t focus anyway. And not like this is the first time he’s slacking off. This time though he has a reason. 

T.M: I take it that Kise has not gotten better?

Capt: I heard he has not woken up yet. And it’s been two days.

T.M: What happened anyway?

Capt: No one is sure, but...this is proof of just how dangerous the Zone can be.

*Daiki rushes*

~~~~~~

Ri: *at Seirin and is contemplating*

SM: Coach?

Ri: *snaps out of thoughts* Huh?

SM2: We were actually saying that Kuroko and Kagami had already left for the hospital. 

Ri: Oh. *quieting down* Okay then. 

SM: They’re watching over him since his family is abroad. But will his sisters be home soon?

Ri: *thinks to herself* This is all my fault…

~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Mido: *looks at his phone before starting practice**Tetsu’s text message* We’re on duty today. Thank you for hard work yesterday Shintarou-kun.

Mido: Baka… *but clutches at the phone*

~~~~~~

*Kise in bed with Momoi watching over him to the side, all worried*

 

~~~~~~

  
  
  


*Daiki at the hospital**as both Kagami and Tetsu enter, as if he can sense them, even Kuroko*

Dai: I'd appreciate it if he'd pester me about 1-on-1 right about now.

*they notice his eyes taking a shade*

Oi. Bakaryouta. How long are you sleeping exactly?

Tet: Daiki-kun...

Dai: *turns to them with his usual but pained grin* Looks like we're on watch duties.

~~~~~

*Shintarou visits Akashi at his school**while the school's team was practicing, Mido uses a three to get Aka's attention* 

Uncrowned King: Oi captain. We have a guest.

Aka: *already knows*

*they talk while the team was on break, at the upper floor while the UK talk*

UK: You heard the news? Kise Ryouta has not woken up.

UK: That maybe why Sei is rather more moody than usual.

UK: And to have another member of the Generation of Miracles here for the same thing...something is happening and for the first time...Akashi might not have it under his control.

*Meanwhile*

Aka: We are not taking watch duties until tomorrow, are we? For you to come all this way...

Mido: Something is bothering me and I think you know the answers I seek to confirm.

Aka: *smiles* Perceptive. As always.

*shift to scenery outside before returning to the two, Mido with his face in shock**the rest of the convo was not heard*

Aka: Your deductions were as correct as my own and this only confirms the theories I have been having since that day. *smiles thoughtfully* And to think he had not noticed even while i t was happening. How pure of his instincts.

Mido: Why...didn't you mention this to anyone? *is still shocked but mellows that down*

Aka: Like you, I needed to get confirmation. And I knew you were going to come forth with it Shintarou.

~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daiki: *gets an email*

Kaga: Who’s that?

D: Oh. Nash. Just asking if Ryouta’s okay.

Kaga: Nash- *recalls Jabberwock and is stunned*

D: What? Don’t you remember we went out for Shabu-Shabu after the match and patched stuff up? We’ve been in contact over Facebook after that since. I think Seijuro and the rest of them are talking too. *mutters* They must have heard it from him.

\-----------

  
  
  
  


\-----------

*GoM Daiki, Akashi, Kuroko frantically looking for Kise only to find him out at a bball court near the hospital* *Akashi noticing something about Kise as they called him* *they hurry and bring him back in* 

Momo: Here, lay down. Let me fluff up that pillow for you.

Daiki: *pissed* Don’t go shooting hoops like that under the cold morning with nothing but a hospital gown on.

Kise: I’m sorry.

Kuro: *is plainly apathetic* Ryouta-kun should also think about his current situation and ours as well. We were worried. *Akashi just observing them atm*

Kise: I already apologized didn’t I?

Aka: *interjects* Momo, can you go to get the doctor please?

Momo: O-oh…yes! Give me a minute.

Aka: Thank you. *turns to Kise once Momo had left* Why’d you run off like that anyway? On top of that, when you just woke up.

*everyone pauses to look at Akashi then look at Kise, waiting for his response*

Kise: Well… *thinks* When I woke up, I wasn’t feeling myself. I felt…felt very different…like my body just got light or something so I thought I’d go walk on it. *recalls struggling to his feet and almost collapsing* *sees them all asleep there*

I was thinking about waking you guys up when I saw you around but realized how tired you might have been from watching over me so I went on my own.

*Daiki is furious but Tetsu calms him down* 

Tetsu: *quietly* Breathe…

Kise: *still recalling* I was walking about unconsciously I think. But when I had regained my senses, I was already on that court. There was a spare ball so I just…*everyone listening, thinking* 

Kise: *leans back on the pillow, covering his face* I don’t know why but it was like I had not played in a while. I don’t know what has gotten into me. *smiles under the cover of his arm* *the other three worry*

Aka: *keeps something to himself but continues* It’s good that you at least are awake. *tells Kuroko* Maybe we should let everyone know.

K: I’ll call the others.

Daiki: *touches Kise on the forehead but is real grumpy about it* You should honestly quit being an idiot and rest up. Don’t do anything drastic for now.

Kise: *is feverish again* I’m…sorry Daikicchi. For being weak.

Daiki: *annoyed* Sheesh~ stop apologizing so much!

Aka: *pulls up the covers for Kise, saying nothing*

Kise: I’m…real sor~ *faints to sleeping*

Daiki: Eh?

Aka: *hushes Aomine*

\-----------

  
  
  


Mido: *to Akashi outside Kise’s room* There is something you are not telling us is there, Seijuro?

Aka: *smiles*

Mido: Does it have to do with Kise?

Aka: Not particularly. *turns to Mido and in all honesty* It has something to do with a l l of us actually.

\-----------

*rumors of Akashi calling out the GoM for “something” spreading that the schools’ teams are all planning to go there where they were going* *ends up with the gymnasium getting an audience with the schools all there, to Akashi’s slight but subtle annoyance*

Atsu: *eating snacks* It wasn’t me. *referring to his team being there* *Daiki, Kise and Kagami with Tetsu talking to their groups*

Mido: *notices Akashi* You didn’t predict that this would possibly happen.

Aka: *nerves* *grits teeth but then suddenly calms down* It’s expected.

Mido: *is somehow unconvinced* Playing it cool.

Aka: *changes topic* Let’s get this over with then. 

Ats & Mido: Nice abscond.

Aka: *once all the GoM are gathered* I suppose it will not make a difference whether we had an audience or not. This eventually would be found out. *looks at Kise* Ryouta, can you take the court first?

Kise: Huh?Oh. S-Sure thing Seijurocchi. *while walking to take his position in the middle of the court* What do you want me to do?

Ak: I want you to do a High Projectile Three as soon as you get the pass. I’ll toss you the ball.

*Kise knowing where this shot is usually fired from moved to the other end, nearest the opposite basket**Akashi corrects*

Ak: Not there Ryouta. *points to the corner of the court, outside the line from where Midorima even throws it*

*Mido and the others are nervous**the teams present are curious and anxious**Kise follows but before he could even stop walking, Akashi throws him the ball**The teams are stunned at the suddenness but to their surprise, without much preparation, Kise catches and just flies and sinks the ball easy**even Mido is stunned**Kise is on PC mode*

 

*Aka throws ball before Kise reaches the spot only to surprise everyone as Kise turns mid-leap, catching the ball as he slides back and lands then shoots up without the prep it takes Mido to do it**ball sinks in*

Audience: Is that...even possible?

*Aka does it again by throwing the ball this time closer yet Kise manages the same thing still* *throws to the half court that Kise speeds to, tapping the ball up with his palm to accelerate its bounce a bit higher, sliding below in Aomine's horizontal angle then Ignite Passes it to the basket*

*Mido was surprised earlier now it was Kuroko's turn and Kaga's*

Tet: *noticeable to Taiga that he was stunned**as are all the Miracles**ball rolls to Kise's feet and he picks it up*

Kise: Why are you throwing me the ball at weird angles Seijurocchi? *when he turns, everyone sees him in a PC+Zone state**Akashi just smiles over their disbelief*

Aka: I expect you to catch them.

Kise: And if I don't?

Aka: You will catch them... *gives him a look he understands**Kise gets it: do your best or serve punishment*

Kise: *smiles* Meanie.

  
  


Kise mirrors a Meteor Jam by Taiga but looks at his hands after, wondering it seems.

Aka: You missed it by an inch and half.

Kise: (realizes it) Oh, so I could not jump as high as I thought after all. Still, it wasn’t bad for a first copy. *smiles*

  
  


Dai: No way…that’s…too fast to be in Perfect Copy Mode!

Aka: Good one! Again! *while fast-throwing the ball and Kise catches it easy and sinks it again, staying in the PC Mode*

*everyone is stunned that the candy in Ats mouth falls, Dai and Kaga are off their seats*

Ak: *tosses the ball before him, far from where Kise is**Kise moves fast enough to get the ball and Formless Shots it into the hoop**Daiki is surprised*

Dai: N-No way…

Aka: *to Daiki* If you can’t believe it, how about you play him 1-on-1?

Daiki: *responds* RYOUTA! *game on*

Aka: *to the rest of the GoM* Are you just going to be sitting there?

*The GoM breaks from their disbelief and runs to court to play*

Mido: I’m with Daiki! *wants to disprove Kise’s three-pointing*

Ats: Wait up Shin-chin!

Kaga: This really can’t be…

Tetsu: *is contemplating with a serious face*

 

\-----------

*Game ends with everyone excluding those that can’t, in Zone, but exhausted**Kuroko was subbed out by Akashi midway*

Riko: I can’t…believe this. It was a full on ‘in Zone’ game but… *eyes Kise*

Aka: *pants with the rest but has business to finish**wipes sweat and moves to confront Kise* How are you feeling?

Kise: *seems to have snapped out of the PC and Zone Mode* E-eh? I… *assesses self* I think I feel okay. I don’t feel that exhausted yet.

Aka: Breathing normal? Chest pains? Body pains?

Kise: *wipes at sweat and shakes head*

Dai: You…this is unusual! You just- ugh! *collapses back*

*Akashi assesses everyone before he continues*

Ak: Just counting the game alone, it would be 15 minutes. Plus the earlier display, that would be around 25. 

Kaga: What are you talking about Akashi?

Mido: Idiot. Didn’t you realize it by now? *confirms Akashi’s thoughts* Kise has been both on Perfect Copy AND Zone for the last 25 minutes.

*realization hits everyone**thus the term “Limitless Zone”, “Limitless Copy” have been coined*

  
  


Kise: I'm not even normal amongst you!

 

Aka: *Akashi laughs* Don't say such things. To begin with, no one is normal in the Generation of Miracles. So never think that way. You are not abnormal. It's just you had suddenly introduced us to a new level of being what we are. That's all. So don't cry Ryota.

 

Ryota Kise...you are quite literally standing on a cliff across a deep separation and we stand here on the opposite end. You can no longer cross back to where we are so it is therefore our aim to cross over to where you are. 

Will you wait for us?

 

Aka: What kind of question is that Akashicchi? *grins* If what you say is true, then my answer is yes of course! I'd without a doubt wait. I want to keep playing *sobs* with everyone…

 

Aka: We won’t disappoint you.

\-----------

  
  
  
  
  


*Riko and Seirin*

SM: That’s insane. Limitless Zone. And on top of that, Akashi wants them all to achieve it.

R: I somehow think it was expected of him. He is the captain of the Miracles and as such would know it very well.

SM: Know what very well?

R: Know that they will be eventually capable of it too. Kise had already done it after all. It won’t be impossible for the others to ascend as well. *thinks however* But at what cost. *recalls Kise at the hospital* *they bump into the Kaijou Team*

KM: Oh it’s you!

R: Oh hey…it’s been a long time.

KM: Well looks like we had come to see the same thing. And aren’t disappointed. That’s some secret there.

R: Indeed.

Aka: *smiles and interjects* Thank you for approving.

*Everyone is surprised*

Kise’s captain: Akashi…

Aka: *bows politely* In Ryouta’s current situation, I would like to ask you a favor. He will need more guidance than ever so please do take care of him.

Kise’s captain: H-Hai…don’t worry about it Akashi-san.

Aka: Thanks. *smiles* It’s nice to see you again Riko-san.

*when Akashi leaves*

KCapt: He might belong to a different school but he cares about his friends.

R: Such is the category of him as a captain. It’s noteworthy.

\-----------

  
  
  


*Mido and Aka on a 1-on-1 training elsewhere*

Mido: You selected a rather secluded spot to train. But why with just me.

Aka: You know the logic of this all Shintarou. This is to maximize all our potential and sharpen our swords for a battle ahead. Although we will be a team, we will need everyone to be at their strongest.

*Mido thinks while looking at the ball*

Aka: You need to level up…as do I.

Mido: What?

Aka: I want to do something that is beyond my capabilities. I foresee that everyone, even yourself, will eventually be stronger. I need to be more than that. 

Mido: Is your need to be absolute ‘that’ strong once more?

Aka: On the contrary. It’s not that at all. My intention goes to the team. I don’t want to be a hindrance. I don’t want to be the one weighing all of you down. I want it so that when I become Limitless I can be the type to support everyone. That is the design that I want…for a Limitless Emperor.

\-----------

 

*Mido’s talk with Akashi: Mido recollecting*

Aka: I know up until now you had never needed to use the Zone thus you had never entered it at any point at all, but I know that seeing Kise being able to copy your skills so easily, I doubt that you had not doubted yourself there. He has surpassed you and I know deep inside you agree. You need to step up your game.

I need you, to make it into the Zone, so you can also push alongside all of us that threshold from where we all must pitch in our own strength. 

Mido: Would this help you if I could get there?

Aka: It would. To make my strategies work effectively, I need to have everyone on that level. But more than that, this is more to help you… 

\-----------

  
  
  


*Kise hard at practice and his captain notices*

KC: Ei Kise. Are you going to continue practicing like that? Take a break.

*Kise drives the ball once more and takes another in hand*

Kise: *pants* I don’t want to disappoint them. *referring to the GoM* I made a promise that I’d wait for them. So until they reach where I am I will continue to persevere. I’ll sharpen up more. *his teammates give him their solemn understanding* That way… *they look at him and admire his determination* that way we can all still have fun even if we are stronger! *throws the ball in a formless shot and sinks it*

 

\-----------

  
  
  
  


\-----------

 

R: STOP IT! We should stop acting like children! I can’t believe that you all to NOT SEEM TO WORRY ABOUT THIS!

*all the coaches halt*

R: Don’t you see that this is not a matter of who gets to coach them? It’s a matter of being able to make sure that they do not harm themselves anymore than they already have just to make sure we win!! *on the verge of tears* At first it was Kise. Then Midorima. Now another one has fallen--how long are we going to let this happen??!

R: At this rate, we are not at all fit --any of us!-- to actually coach them. We’re selfish. All of us! We may know them personally and how they are as a member of our teams but do we know as they are truly?? as the Generation of Miracles?!!

*all coaches are quietly pondering*

R: *all serious* At this point…there’s only one person I know that we can approach. Unlike us, he knows them by heart. He knows how they truly feel about all this. I think right now he is the only person qualified…

\-----------

*coaches visit Shirogane*

S: Oh it’s you.

*they enter the home*

S: Please, come in. I didn’t think of having guests over at this time although Satsuki had informed me so it may take a while to brew the tea. *looks at Riko and the other coaches’ expressions* *recalls having heard of what had happened to Akashi* *diverts the topic by taking down a picture from a shelf and looking at it before showing it to Riko* *a picture of GoM having fun on Teiko’s court, the members fooling around* Momoi-kun loved to take pictures and for some reason she always took pictures of them. *the coaches realize what they are looking at* This was during one of the practice weekends. Everyone was tired but they had the energy to mess around. *laughs at the memory*

R: You have…many pictures of them.

S: Of course! *gestures around and invites them to look at the images* *as the coaches look around, they notice the happy pictures of the GoM in Teiko* They are good kids. Great friends. They took care of each other like siblings. They quarreled and fought a lot too but in the end…they always watched out for each other.

R: They…seem quite different here.

S: These were days where they were just boys wanting to have fun. *reminisces* To think Teiko says the best day is when you win. No. The best day to me is when you see them just being themselves, smiling like they did then. *saddens recalling the bad way GoM had ended* It had broken my heart to not have seen them through to it, and all the things that had happened in the end. I somehow blamed myself for those at one point.

R: Coach Shirogane.

S: *smiles up* But I was glad they got back together and became good friends again. Enough that now there was no longer a gap between them. As you can see. They are smiling like they had then. *shows them a recent image taken during Tetsu’s birthday*

R: This is…

S: *takes out an album and points at new pictures* 

R: These are recent. Oh! The Vorpal Swords game with Jabberwock!

S: I don’t know when it had started, but soon enough it was not only Momoi who sent me pictures. Each of them began to check in on my health and in a sense that got me feeling much better. I had recovered in no time.

R: You have so much memory with them.

S: I suppose you can say that, in a sense, they are like my children. I somehow feel like a father to them all. My only wish is for them to never get into another breakup as friends again. They work best as a team. They are a team when they enjoy what they do best and that to me is a good day.

 

~~~~~

*Shirogane taking over*

Shi: Now let's get started. Akashi. Take them 60 laps around the track please.

Aka: *smiles and turns**to teammates* Let's go!!

 

*Teams arriving to the prefight and see them all running.*

Someone: They're in top shape.

Shiro: *sees the group especially Aomine and Taiga arguing* Akashi! Pick it up a pace!

Aka: *deathly* Since you have the energy to backlash at each other, you have the energy to run. *emperor eyes* M o v e it. *runs*

Kise: *sweatdrops* Here we go again...ehehehe... *runs after, with everyone following, Taiga and Aomine still bickering as Mido just pushed his glasses up**kuro beside Kise*

Someone: That Shirogane is a slavedriver. But something is amiss.

*they notice Akashi on  Perfect-Rhythmed Play taking everyone into the zone*

Someone: They're Zone Training? No. Akashi is simply taking them there. He's exercising his influence.

 

//after Shirogane takes over, there's supposed to be a rematch of some sort, but I fell out of love with the anime. Fickle me.

//I'm sorry. (U-U)

 


End file.
